Guardianas de la Rosa Negra
by Turi
Summary: Harry necesita ayuda para cumplir la profecia... La encontrara? Cap4!
1. Default Chapter

Cap1.- La marca

En una ventana a la mitad de la noche se podia observar a un muchacho de 16 años de aspecto preocupado su rostro a pesar de estar joven parecia de aspecto cansado como si hubiera vivido muchas cosas. Este muchacho no es comun el es un mago, pero no cualquier mago el es Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivio.

Harry estaba preocupado el era el elegido para derrotar a voldemort, harry tenia muchas dudas pero la mayor de estas era Estaba el preparado? ...no... el no lo estaba. Tenia que vencer a uno de los magos mas poderosos y peligrosos de todos los tiempos, Harry sabia que necesitaba ayuda para poder defenderse pero para que el pudiera derrotarlo pasaria demasiado tiempo y necesitaria demasiada preparacion.

harry volteo a ver el reloj

-...11:59...-suspiró

en un minuto tendria 16 años...30 seg...20...10...5...4...3...2

...

...

repentinamente sintio un gran ardor en su brazo derecho sentia que le estaban colocando un fierro al rojo vivo...sentia su cabeza que se partia en dos...ni tampoco podia mantenerse de pie...en ese momento callo al piso como si le estuvieran mandando varios cruciatus a la vez...su cuerpo le dolia terriblemente...su vision comenzo a hacerse borrosa.

-Estas segura que es el!- una sombra murmuro desde lo alto de la casa enfrente de harry

-Claro que si o acaso dudas de mi?- Dijo una voz calmada

-Yo! Claro que no!- Se volvio a escuchar la primera voz pero con tono sarcastico

-En caso de que no me creas en unos momentos saldremos de dudas...Verdad hermana!

-Callense...ya son las doce...- Dijo una tercera voz en un susurro escalofriante y calmada a la vez.

Harry levanto su vista hacia la ventana donde borrosamente se observaban tres figuras de pie en el techo y al mismo tiempo con la mirada fija en él... cuando al momento con una gran intensidad sintio su brazo arden con una gran intensidad arder su brazo violentamente

-Harry! Harry! Respondeme!

...harry callo desmayado...

...

...

...

-Vamonos...

-Pero por que?

-He dicho vamonos..

-Acata las ordenes...

-Tu callate no me quiero ir!!! puchero

-...ya llegaron los magos...sera major irnos...no se discute nada...

-bueno...pues ya que...

En ese momento Albus Dumbledore sintio varias miradas fijas en él...dirijio su mirada hacia la ventana donde pudo ver a tres sombras desaparecer dejando que los rayos de la luna entraran a la habitacion...cuando escucho varios jadeos... se volteo y pudo apreciar un extraño simbolo en el brazo derecho de harry...


	2. Nuevos descubrimientos

cap.-2 Nuevos descubrimientos

la orden del FÉNIX se encotraba reunida para sabre mas sobre el estado de salud de harry. poco a poco fueron calmandose todos, cuando Albus dumbledore se puso de pie para empezar con la reunion se pudo oir muchos gritos desgarradores del piso superior, cuando todos se recuperaron del shock salieron corriendo sin importarles todo el ruido que hacian, al llegar al piso superior oyeron mas gritos saliendo de la HABITACIÓN en donde se encontraba Harry todos entraron con las varitas en alto, preparados para atacar menos para lo que vieron. harry se entaba RETORCIENDO del dolor mientras una luz color roja con negro lo rodeaba por completo la cual lo hacia flotar mientras su brazo era rodeado por un dragon blanco muy hermoso parecia un peluche con unos hermosos ojos de color azul y el otro verde (n/a: derecho y azul respectivamente), dumbledore le lanzo un hechizo que despertara pero al impactar con harry el pequeño dragon lanzo un rugido feros al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo que hizo que saliera despedido hasta la pared y se desmayara.

para sobresa de todos a que su aspecto estaba cambiando CONSIDERABLEMENTE . ahora se encontraba con un aspecto mas palido, sus labios eran de color rojo fuego y mas finos, sus rasgos se hicieron mas delicados pero a la vez masculinos (n/a: NO se como explicarlo....perdon!), su cuerpo se hizo mas musculoso y se hizo mas alto, su cabello se hizo mas moldeable (n/a: osea ya se lo puede peinar!!!!!!!) y suave, sus manos se hicieron mas delicadas, es decir su aspecto es delicado pero a la vez musculoso (n/a: yo lo quiero!!!), poco a poco el dragon y la luz fueron DESAPARECIENDO mientras era depositado SUAVEMENTE en la cama.

sus ojos se habrieron LENTAMENTE mientras miraba confundido a las personas que se encontraban en la HABITACIÓN a los cuales no los recordaba, la señora waesley trato de acercarce mientras harry se hacia hacia atrás asustado por lo que pudieran hacerle, lupin al ver su COMPORTAMIENto y oler el aroma de harry se pudo dar cuenta que este les tenia miedo, haci que intento hablarle:

-harry!...tranquilo no te vamos a hacer nada...

-quienes son USTEDES...que quieren?!?!?!

-harry soy yo remus lupin!

-quienes son USTEDES alejense de mi!!!!!!! no me toquen!!!

-harry soy yo remus...no me recuerdas?!- dijo con panico en la voz

-no!!! no se quienes son USTEDES haci que dejenme en paz y VÁYANSE!!!!

DESPUÉS de lo dicho toda la orden del FÉNIX estaba en shock total ya que por lo visto harry habia perdido la memoria y ninguno de ellos sabia la razon (n/a: yo si!!! yo si!!!), hicieron un hechizo levitador en dumbledore y salieron de la HABITACIÓN dejando a un harry asustado en la cama en una POSICIÓN fetal (n/a: osea si no saben tendran que buscarla!¬¬), cuando llegaron a la cocina despertaron a un dumbledore muy extrañado, DESPUÉS de contarle lo que sucedió DESPUÉS de que se desmayara, albus estaba con una cara de cansancio que lo hacia parecer mas viejo de lo normal, suspiro y DESPUÉS se puso de pie.

-bien me imagino que la perdida de memoria se deba a la aura de poder que pudimos observar

-albus estas DICIENDO que esa es la aura de harry?!- dijo el licantropo asombrado

-si!...me temo que si...eso quiere decir que harry ha recivido su herencia mucho antes de tiempo....

-su herencia!!!! pero en ese caso tendremos que decirle todo lo referente a su pasado....no lo puedo creer...siempre pense que seria sirius quien le diria la verdad!!!¬¬

-bueno pero el no esta y eso no es posible haci que no nos queda de otra mas que hablar con el...se lo dire yo ya que dudo que se pueda enojar mas de lo que ya esta conmigo...

-bien si esta es tu decisión...

-si...bien severus que es lo que has podido averiguar de esa extraÑa marca en el brazo de harry?

-bien de algo estoy seguro es que voldemort no tiene nada que ver en esto...ya que cuando se lo comente lo primero que me pidio fue que le mostrara un dibujo de la marca...bien no me quedo de otra y se lo mostre (n/a: que el que?!?!?!), eso tambien nos servira de que si se trata de magia negra el lo descubrira mas FÁCILMENTE que nosotros...

-hiciste muy bien en mostrarle eso a tom...ADEMÁS tendra mas confianza en ti...

-bien en este caso...ya saben que cualquier INFORMACIÓN sera muy BIENVENIDA aquí! en ese caso se levanta la secion.

DESPUÉS de que toda lo orden saliera molly weasley se hacerco a albus casi llorando:

-albus que es lo que haremos con harry...el nos tiene miedo!!!

-molly lo mejor sera que se calme y DESPUÉS poco a poco hablar con el para que nos empieze a reconocer...bien me tengo que retirar...hasta pronto molly...que pases una hermosa noche **y eso si te tranquilizas**-penso eso ultimo.

-claro albus! que descanses...hasta pronto!

DESPUÉS de esto todo quedo en un extraÑo silencio mientras en una HABITACIÓN de la parte superior caia en los brazos de morfeo, mientras una sombra lo observaba antes de desaparecer en silencio....

este capitulo esta dedicado a mis mejores amigas morri y natul, y a unas personitas que no me dejaban en paz para que ya subiera este fic... Sekhmet Malfoy y a evander...gracias!!!


	3. Sangre!

**cap3.- SANGRE?!**

_Apareceré por tu ventana introduciéndome en tu cuarto oscuro mientras duermes, caminando hasta tu lecho tibio y te despertare de tu sueño angelical, para llevarte a uno pasional, hipnotizándote con palabras de amor diciendo que te quiero, que solo necesito demostrar mis sentimientos; quiero explotar de amor y pasión no sabes como te deseo solo necesito besarte quiero que aprendas de mi yo quiero enseñarte solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar; por que te llevare a una aventura inolvidable después desearas mas y mas y mas, escucharas mis pensamientos en tu mente diciendo por favor no seas tonto y creo que no comprendes, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que quiero seducirte, quiero que estés enamorado de mi, quiero que pierdas la cordura quiero y deseo ser la primera y única mujer que hayas amado con pasión y lujuria en tu vida._

_Necesito tu energía, que has estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, necesito tus pensamientos, imaginación y fantasías, solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos y dejarte llevar, siente mi pasión con el rozar de tu s labios en los tuyos, serás mío y no tendrás escapatoria, sentiré el calor de tus labios y la sangre caliente de tu ardiente corazón y a cambio recibirás el frío de mis manos acariciando tu cara, un frío de ultratumba, no sabrás si te hiere de necesidad o te quema con mi ardiente pasión, quedaras deslumbrado ante mi presencia, sentirás la necesidad de tenerme junto a ti, darías todo por mi compañía, Si! Me necesitas! Quieres seguir viviendo en este sueño de lujuria y pasión, y llegas hasta el punto de las desesperación, te es necesario demostrarme tu amor, no sabes la manera, todo lo que existe es tan insignificante pero solo hay una forma, Si! Tal vez la muerte, darías tu vida por estar junto a mi, darías tu SANGRE?! Eso es lo que yo necesito!!! A cambio de mi amor y pasión febril, tu me darás a beber de tu boca y de tu pecho el ardiente vino rojo de la vida, el elixir de la pasión, tu deliciosa y joven sangre y yo vaciare mi copa hasta el fondo._

Me encuentro tan cansado que solo atino a acostarme a dormir, mi cabeza toca la almohada y no tardo ni un segundo en llegar a los brazos de morfeo. Escucho a lo lejos un ruido en la ventana, no le tomo importancia y sigo durmiendo, de repente siento a una persona a mi lado intento abrir mis ojos pero no puedo, me es imposible; siento como me acaricia el rostro, voy respondiendo con pequeños gemidos que te excitan mas, logro abrir mis ojos...pero no puedo ver tu rostro...solo veo tus hermosos ojos de color negro...tu cuerpo es hermoso, te sientas a arcadas sobre mis caderas, gimes al sentir mi erección en todo su apogeo, tus manos por lo visto expertas desabrochan mi camisa , llevo a mis manos a tus caderas en donde por debajo de tu blusa te empiezo acariciar tu vientre, mientras tu me dejas sin nada en la parte superior y empiezas a repartir besos y mordidas por todo mi cuello y pecho, yo mientras tanto te he podido quitar la blusa y el sostén dejando un hermoso pecho, con un rápido movimiento te pongo debajo de mi, mientras dirijo mi boca a uno de tus pezones, lo muerdo y chupo suavemente hasta que se pone duro inmediatamente me dirijo a el otro pezón para continuar con mi trabajo, tu mientras tanto me desabrochas la bragueta del pantalón, lo bajas junto con mis bóxer lentamente dejándote ver mi dureza en su esplendor, yo empiezo a quitarte el pantalón con la pantaleta sin dejarte de mirar a los ojos; tu mirada me dice que no sea tonto, te miro sin comprender, no me doy cuenta de lo que quieres decirme, me miras seductoramente, te das la vuelta dejándome en la parte de abajo te diriges hacia mi boca, mientras te entierras poco a poco en mi, me encuentro en las nubes la diablo todo solo te quiero a ti y a nadie mas, tu serias la primera y la única en mi vida que ame y desee con pasión y lujuria.

Te volteas dejándome ahora en la parte superior necesito moverme a si que salgo casi por completo de ti para volver a enterarme despacio y lentamente lo vuelvo a repetir varias veces mas al ver tu deseo en los ojos, me empiezo a mover mas rápidamente alternando algunas con lentas conforme tus expresiones cierro los ojos y siento tus labios rozar los míos, tus manos frías acariciar mi cara, con un frío de ultratumba, no sabes como te deseo no me quiero separar de ti, casi llegamos al orgasmo, no se como demostrarte que te necesito...Si! te necesito daría todo por ti incluso mi vida!!! No me importaría morir por seguir con esta pasión febril que corre en mi, tu boca se dirige a mi cuello y empiezas a succionar mi vino rojo, mi vida, llegamos los dos juntos al orgasmo, mientras tu me das a beber de tu boca y pecho el ardiente vino rojo de mi vida, el elixir de mi pasión mi deliciosa y joven sangre y tu vaciaras tu copa hasta el fondo.

Siento mis párpados muy pesados, no me puedo mover veo que te levantas y con un movimiento de tu varita te viste, y te acercas lentamente hacia mi y me besas, me susurras con pasión "querías dar tu vida por seguir con esta pasión ferbil...no es así?...ya lo hiciste pero...esto no continuara" antes de volverme a besar, cuando te alejas puedo ver unos pequeños colmillos antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre.

Abro los ojos con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo muchos kilómetros y a lo lejos escucho

-Harry te encuentras bien?

Levanto la vista y miro que Remus me mira preocupado, de repente baja la mirada hacia mi entrepierna y se puso rojo al darse cuenta de mi estado, lo único que atino a hacer es a ponerme una almohada en mi "parte" que se encuentra en todo su esplendor; miro al piso completamente rojo recordando lo que acababa de soñar...es que fue tan real no sabia que habían matado al muchacho de una manera..mmm...muy buena pero a eso no le quitaba que fuera un ataque de Voldemort...en ese caso lo mejor seria decirle a Remus lo que acababa de ver tal vez podrían impedir que muriera...claro si todavía eso no pasaba...pero como estar seguro...

(N/A.- Bien como recordaran en el Cáp. anterior se supone que harry no recuerda nada...pero resulta que Dumbledore ¬¬ ya le contó la mayoría de la verdad...ok....entiéndase su verdad...que voldemort lo quiere matar y la conexión con el...sobre sus dos mejores amigos y que la orden del fénix era secreta y se encargaba de que no hubiera mas asesinatos...y también de "protegerlo"...mas eso no quiere decir que el ya allá recuperado la memoria...ok?)

-Mmmm...Remus...esto...pues resulta que yo acabo de tener un sueño...**se sonroja mas** muy extraño!

-Que es lo que paso en tu sueño harry? **le pone una mano en el hombro**

-Bien pues resulta que veo como si fuera otra persona....y me duermo...pero de repente me despierto...esto bien...me unos besos...y puuuueees...pasa eso...**remus alza una ceja** y buuueeeno...al muchacho lo matan...bien creo que es una vampiresa ya que antes de irse le puedo ver sus colmillos con sangre antes de besarme y desaparecer...**se tapa la cara con las manos** eso es...todo...

-Bien le diré a Albus...para tratar de que eso no pase...estas de acuerdo?

-Eh...si claro...pero no le digas a nadie mas..por favor!!! **con ojitos suplicantes**

-Eh..claro...claro...ahora descansa!

-Gracias Remus!!!

Me encuentro en tu habitación y te veo durmiendo..."que patético" **susurro** me acerco poco a poco a ti...mmm...que pasara cuando lo sepas...me pregunto...me inclino lentamente hacia ti y dirijo mi boca a tu cuello, encajo lentamente mis colmillos tratando de no lastimarte y comienzo a succionar **lo abraza atrayéndolo** siento tu vida corriendo en mi **comienzan a levitar y los rodea una luz negra con rojo **te estremeces de dolor y veo que sufres... pero eso es necesario...necesitas saber...pero en ese momento veo como apareces no lo puedo creer...no me puedes dejar terminar en paz...no

-Termina ya! Lo estas lastimando! ¬¬

Te ignoro a pesar de ver el dolor que tienes...no me importa...el necesita saber y tu no me detendrás...cuando termino...suelto al muchacho y cae con un golpe hueco en el colchón...hago una pequeña herida en mi muñeca y veo la sangre correr...acerco mi muñeca a tu boca dejándote beber mi preciosa sangre...te adhieres a mi como si de eso dependiera tu vida...pero esa es la realidad...veo como se abre la puerta de la habitación dejando paso a un hombre lobo y varias personas mas que me miran preocupados...te miro sigues alimentándote pero...es demasiado no estas acostumbrado y puedes morir...retiro mi mano cuidadosamente...pero

-No quiero mas! Por favor!!!

-Puedes morir cachorro...será mejor después...

-Pero quiero mas...**mira hacia un lado** por favor!!!

-Lo siento...después será!!! Vamonos?!

-Claro..tienes mucho que pensar...

Al instante ambas figuras desaparecen dejando a un harry muy pero muy enojado...este se acostó y miro al techo tratando de quitarse esa sensación de cuando se alimento de la sangre de esa vampiresa...pero sobretodo tratando de no empezar a lanzar hechizos a las personas que se encontraban mirándolo asustado...

-Que!!! Necesitan algo? **dijo con odio**

-Harry te encuentras bien?-Dijo Dumbledore

-Si...me encuentro bien...mejor que la ultima vez que hablamos sobre mi! **mirándolo con odio**

-Nuestra...oh...harry ya recuperaste la memoria?

-Si y si no les molesta quisiera que me dejaran en paz...

-Pero..no te encuentras bien!

Harry les dirige una mirada de puro odio antes de recostarse y dormir sin molestarce en mirar a "esas" personas...

Gracias por dejarme sus review:

Ayda merodeadora.- bien si tu lo dices...¬¬u pero resulta que la historia apenas esta empezando...puede que después se ponga divertida pero ya veremos!...mmm...pues te dire que este fic tendra yaoi, yuri, lemon...pero harry tendra de pareja a un personaje que yo invente...y por lo tanto tu no conoces!!! y tampoco sabes si es hombre o mujer!!! Espero que este cap te agrade ya que me ha costado mucho escribirlo...bueno esperando tu review...turi!!

GaRry.- Que bueno que te gusta mi fic... y si tratare de actualizar mas pronto...creo que sekhmet malfoy tendría que actualizar primero guardian eterno...antes de que me de lata para actualizar!!!...espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado...turi!!!

N/A.- lo que esta escrito al principio _asi _no lo he hecho yo...eso es obra de una de mis mejores amigas y mi sis Natulcien...que por cierto es una de las que me da ideas al igual que Morrigan...pero ella no escribe solo aporta las ideas y me regaña si no le gusta lo que escribo..¬¬ y estoy segura que después de esto...me va a matar!!!!!!!! Ya los dejo espero porder actualizar pronto!!!!! Bye!!


	4. El Juicio

Cap4.- El juicio

En una hermosa noche de luna llena se pueden observar a tres figuras encapuchadas, brincando de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al ministerio de magia en donde se adentraron sin ser vistas. Ya dentro se puede observar todo en calma, no se oye ni un solo ruido, en una sala de muchas puertas se encuentran las tres figuras las cuales se encontraban observando las puertas las cuales giraban a una gran velocidad.

El encapuchado mas alto se dirigió a una puerta en la cual entro como si nada, enseguida los otros dos lo siguieron. En esa habitación se podía observar en el fondo un arco con un velo muy raído y antiguo; estos empezaron a bajar las escaleras con una lentitud extrema, al final de la escalera se quedaron de pie y el mismo encapuchado se fue acercando hasta quedar de frente al arco en el cual se podía escuchar el susurrar de muchas voces, después de unos minutos dijo con voz de ultratumba:

_Velo de la muerte que el destino decides _

_Déjame entrar en ti y muéstrame lo que _

_Más deseo, lo cual le pertenece a otra persona_

_Regrésalo o te lo arrancare de tus mismas entrañas_

_Y roeré tu vida aunque para eso tenga que sacrificar _

_Mi propia existencia...lo conseguiré..._

Al terminar de decir esto el arco emitió una luz dorada dando su aprobación, cuando la luz se disipo el encapuchado se fue acercando en silencio hasta que lo penetro mientras los otros dos decían lo siguiente: _lo que en ti entrara por tu aprobación tu lo dejaras salir con lo que en su cuesta traiga permitiéndole así la paz que este necesita... _durante más de media hora estuvieron diciéndolo; cuando de repente vieron como el velo se agitaba descontroladamente y una luz de color roja lo rodeaba, se puede ver como dos cuerpos caían al piso, uno de ellos era el encapuchado y el otro era un hombre de piel muy pálida, unas grandes ojeras, labios resecos, con ropas andrajosas, pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, muy delgado, ambos se encontraban muy exhaustos por el grande esfuerzo que hicieron. A los pocos segundos se acercaron los otros dos encapuchados, estos los tomaron en brazos y se desaparecieron activando las alarmas del ministerio el cual se lleno de aurores los cuales no pudieron encontrar la causa del por que se activaron las alarmas.

En el callejón Diagon se pueden observar tres muchachitas caminando despreocupadamente ante el asombro de las personas ya que últimamente por los ataques ocurridos nadie dejaba a sus hijos solos ni un solo momento; lo que más llamaba la atención era el aspecto y la forma de vestir que tenían:

La más alta de las tres medía 1.74 m, tenía cabello verde largo hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta alta y algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos color rojo sangre, labios carnosos rojo fuego, su piel pálida, una hermosa figura por donde se mirara; vestía con una blusa de manga larga cerrada con un zipper hasta la mitad del pecho de seda negra, una falda roja con negro de seda hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas negras de piel de dragón hasta las rodillas dándole un aspecto elegante y sensual.

La de estatura media medía 1.72 m, cabello azul cielo y algunos mechones de color verde y negro, largo hasta la cintura recogidos en una coleta alta con un mechón de cabello negro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo o derecho, su ojo visible era de color verde esmeralda, utilizaba unos lentes de montura negra y rectangulares los cuales le daban un toque de intelectual, sus labios rojo fuego, piel pálida, una hermosa figura por donde se mirara; vestía con una blusa blanca de cuello alto y sin mangas la cual se encuentra sujeta por un solo botón a la altura del pecho, un pantalón negro de cuero el cual le llegaba hasta la cadera ;;;) el cual tenía bordado un dragón blanco el cual subía por su pierna derecha le daba la vuelta a su cadera dos veces como si fuera un cinturón y su rostro descansaba en su muslo izquierdo, una cadena la cual caía hacia el lado derecho y unos botines negros de 10 cm. de altos, en el brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete de plata con la forma de garras de un cuervo, también se podía observar un tatuaje de un fénix en su espalda baja.

La tercera media 1.70 m, su cabello tan negro como la noche rizado recogido en una coleta alta con varios mechones cayendo en su rostro; sus inocentes ojos de un color violeta y una tierna sonrisa de sus labios rojo fuego en su hermosos y joven rostro de piel pálida; una hermosa figura resaltada por la ropa tan sensual que portaba; un vestido negro straple que se adhería a cada una de sus curvas llegando un poco mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos; unas medias azules las cuales le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas dejando a la vista un poco de sus perfectos muslos con una botas de cuero de 10 cm. de alto hasta la rodilla, sus hermosos brazos cubiertos por unos guantes hasta arriba del codo de color azul oscuro el cual se encontraba muy oscuro en la punta de los dedos y al ir subiendo el color iba bajando en tonalidad hasta que cuando llegaban al codo se veía transparente y una cadena en su cadera cayendo hacia su muslo izquierdo.

Cuando las tres pasaron por la tienda de quidditch a la muchacha de cabello rizado le brillaron los ojos y entro rápidamente ante la mirada estupefacta de sus hermanas. Cuando estas pudieron reaccionar su "querida" hermana se encontraba observando una escoba como una niña de cinco años, las otras dos se voltearon a ver decidiendo quien iría por ella, la mediana se dirigió rápidamente a la tienda en la cual pudo observas a varios aurores vestidos como civiles, cuando se encontraba dentro paseo su vista por toda la tienda hasta que se fijo en una persona que parecía a punto de explotar de tanta felicidad ante lo cual se dirigió velozmente hacia su hermana; al llegar a su lado le quito la escoba y la tomo de su brazo izquierdo con algo de brusquedad mientras que decía :

Que es lo que crees que estas haciendo?... –Dijo alzando la ceja izquierda

Pues...este...yo –Dijo paseando su mirada nerviosa en busca de una escapatoria

Sabes que tenemos mucha prisa y tu estas gastando nuestro tiempo con tonterías...

Pero yo quiero una ESCOBA!

No me interesa que la quieras si –Sonrisa malvada- Si Morrigan te de su autorización por mi no hay ningún problema con eso...

Eso es trampa sabes que nunca me dejara! –Dijo llorando a lágrima viva mientras era arrastrada por su hermana.

Mientras se encaminaban pudieron ir observando ante sus ojos como iba apareciendo un edificio blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas, puertas de bronce pulido, donde se encontraba un gnomo con un uniforme carmesí y dorado; estas muchachas empezaron a subir los escalones de piedra blanca en donde pudieron observar unas puertas dobles de plata con unas palabras gravadas en ellas:

_Entra desconocido pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, por que aquellos que cojen pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo, un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado, de encontrar algo mas que un tesoro._

Cuando pasaron las puertas se encontraron con un amplio vestíbulo de mármol, un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en las balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes, las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Con paso decidido las tres se acercaron al mostrador donde se encontraba un gnomo ocupado con el Sr. Malfoy el cual al verlas no pude evitar mirarlas con demasiada sorpresa por lo hechos acontecidos durante su juicio y el de su esposa.

**flashback**

La enorme mazmorra en la cual se presentaba el juicio de los Señores Malfoy era horrorosa, con las paredes de piedra oscura con una antorchas que apenas si la iluminaban; muchas gradas se encontraban vacías a ambos lados solo que en el frente justo en los bancos más altos, había muchas figuras entre las sombras, en las cuales la mayoría se encontraba hablando entre las sombras, entre los cuales a simple vista nadie se daría cuenta pero se encontraban sentados todos los integrantes de la orden del fénix, el joven Draco Malfoy y su querido padrino Severus Snape.

Ambos callados mirando y escrutando detrás de su apariencia tranquila sin preocupaciones a todas las personas del ministerio de magia; de repente un sonido de una puerta azotando se puede escuchar de esa manera acallando todas las platicas de las personas presentes. Muchos al alzar la vista pudieron observar con todo detalle a la Señora Malfoy entrar como si fuera a alguna reunión de la alta sociedad con un andar arrogante y mirada de superioridad a pesar de la ropa y el aspecto que tenia al igual que ella su esposo entro con un paso de superioridad y sin vacilar ni un segundo en su profundo andar.

Al llegar al centro se sentaron en unas sillas la cual tenía el reposabrazos cubierto de cadenas, en cuanto ellos se sentaron las cadenas tomaron vida y los ataron. Había unas cincuenta personas que, por lo que pudo observar, llevaban túnicas de color morado con una ornamenta "W" de plata en el lado izquierdo del pecho, la mayoría de las personas los miraron fijamente, la mayoría con expresiones de odio y otros con tremenda curiosidad. En medio de la primera fila se encontraba Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia. El Señor Fudge era un hombre corpulento que solía llevar un bombin de color verde lima, aunque en ese momento no lo llevaba puesto; tampoco tenia esa sonrisa de adoración que les dirigía siempre a los señores Malfoy. Una bruja de mandíbula cuadrada y con el pelo gris muy corto se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de Fudge; llevaba un monóculo y su aspecto era verdaderamente severo. A la derecha de Fudge había otra bruja, pero estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del banco, de manera que su rostro quedaba en sombras.

Muy bien –Dijo Fudge- Hallándose presente los acusados, por fin podemos empezar ¿Están preparados? –Pregunto a las demás personas que ocupaban el banco

Si señor –Respondió la voz ansiosa de Percy Weasley.

-Visita de juicio de sanción el primero de agosto –Comento Funge con voz sonora y Percy empezó a tomar notas de inmediato- por el decreto de traición al ministerio de magia; el uso incorrecto de la magia frente a personas no mágicas y contra el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos cometidos por Narcisa Black de Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy de 41 años de edad. Interrogadores.-Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia; Amelia Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica; Dolores Jaen Umbridge, subsecretaria del ministro; escribiente del tribunal, Percy Ignatus Weasley…

Testigos de la defensa Natulcien Alcarín y la segunda al mando en la orden del Dragón –Dijo un hombre encapuchado posado debajo de la puerta.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamot murmuraban indignados ante la brusca interrupción; en el instante en que el encapuchado se hizo a un lado les dio la oportunidad de poder observar a una hermosa muchachita de cabello rizado en el cual se podían observar destellos cuando las luz de las antorchas le daban, vestía una túnica roja la cual se le ceñía a todas y cada una de sus curvas y unas hermosas zapatillas color verde con diamantes incrustados y en sus brazos una oso de peluche que parecía vivo. Detrás de ella se podía observar a una mujer con una capucha de color azul rey con una mascara que le cubría solamente los ojos y parte de su nariz la cual era completamente blanca con una runa rojo sangre.

Algunos miembros del Wizengamot parecían enfadados, otros pocos asustados y todos los demás completamente sorprendidos. Los Sr. Malfoy al oír la presentación giraron su rostro con tanta brusquedad que se hicieron daño en el cuello mientras miraban como la encapuchada cruzaba con aire resuelto y sereno la habitación hasta posarse detrás de ellos sin que en ningún momentos sus ojos se separaran de los de Fugde los cuales relampagueaban completamente furiosos la encapuchada con una sonrisa de burla le hizo una pequeña seña con una mano para que continuara con el juicio. Mientras tanto los miembros del Wizengamot seguían murmurando y moviéndose inquietos y solo se calmaron cuando Fugde volvió a iniciar el juicio:

Si –Repitió este moviendo sus notas de un sitio para otro- Bueno esta…esta bien…los cargos…si… -Separo una hoja de pergamino del montón que tenía delante, respiro hondo y leyó en voz alta- Los cargos contra los acusados son los siguientes: que a sabiendas, deliberadamente y consientes de la ilegalidad de sus actos tras haber sido enjuiciados anteriormente y haber sido declarados inocentes en este momento se les acusa de marta a muchos muggles y de lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables bajo las ordenes del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ade…

Antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo, se puedo escuchar claramente como la encapuchada bufaba; esta se irguió completamente demostrando de esa manera un poder y una gran determinación al comenzar a hablar.

Las acusaciones que acaban de ser nombradas serán retiradas inmediatamente al igual que los Señores Malfoy quedaran en libertad otorgándoles la orden de Merlín de primera clase al igual de una compensación por el mal trato al que fueron sometidos al igual de una declaración pública sobre la inocencia de los señores.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamot se encontraban completamente furiosos y se habían puesto de pie para reclamar que ella no tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso y los miembros de la orden del fénix exigían que fueran encarcelados en Azkaban o entregados a los dementors, mientras la encapuchada esperaba en silencio que la calma volviera a instalarse antes de poder continuar.

Cuando parecía que la mayoría había terminado de gritar y la estaba mirando con un gran odio pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra un hechizo de magia negra fue mandado directamente hacia ella, la cual no hizo nada por defenderse y ante la sorpresa de todos en cuanto el hechizo la golpeo esta seguía de pie sin ningún daño, muchos lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la muchacha de pelo chino se dirigió directamente a Dumbledore

Ah director! Jiji otra cosa que también es muy importante es el hecho de que en el próximo año en Hogwarts se dará una nueva clase la cual la impartirá la Sra. Malfoy además de que es Sr. Malfoy será el nuevo maestro de DCAO….mmm…se me olvida algo…que era…. – Se oye una pequeña tos de parte de la encapuchada- Ah! Es verdad mis hermanas y yo estamos pensando en recibir este año clases en Hogwarts ya que nuestras madres nos han preparado para tomar su lugar cuando llegue el momento ellas están de acuerdo en que debemos tener estudios como cualquier joven….es por eso que esperamos que entienda que nos tendrá todo un año mirando y evaluando que el cargo que tiene como director se este llevando a cabo correcta y eficazmente.

Las miradas de todas las personas reunidas en ese momento se dirigieron al director con una mirada de confusion en su rostro, mientras el director contrario a lo esperado asentia dandoles a entender a los demás que era la verdad.

Bueno en ese caso le suplico que reuna a todos sus maestros como minimo dos días antes de que empiecen las clases para que podamos hacer una evaluación del nivel en el que se encuentran...en caso de que no estemos de acuerdo con la forma de enseñanza de alguno de ellos se los haremos saber para que puedan hacer los cambios necesarios...por nuestro material no se preocupe al igual que llegaremos como creo que debió de entender hace unos momentos dos días antes del inicio de las clases...bueno como tengo muchas tiendas que recorrer y poco tiempo hasta luego –Mueve la mano de su peluche despidiéndose.

Segundos después la vieron salir casi corriendo pero con una gran elegancia mientras murmuraba que tenia que comprar un nuevo guardarropa por que ya no tenia nada que ponerse; mientras todos se encontraban confusos, aprovechando la distracción la encapuchada les dio unos pergaminos a los Malfoy y se desapareció lentamente junto con el otro encapuchado. Mientras todos salían del shok ellos aprovecharon y leyeron la nota para segundos después acercarse a su hijo, ante lo cual todos salieron de su estado

**fin del flashback**

Desde ese momento había pasado a ser ante la sociedad mágica un miembro importante de la orden del Dragón Blanco y aunque todavía la gente le huía cuando lo miraban ahora yo no lo miraban con tanto desprecio y todo se lo debía a las lideres por sacarlos de ese problema, aunque ahora el mayor era que Voldemort quisiera en algún momento atacarlos y además del hecho de que su hijo pronto recibiría su herencia mágica, mas la búsqueda de la pareja de este le complicaría aun mas la situación.

Mientras tanto el gnomo las saludaba con demasiado respeto y un poco de admiración, despidiéndose rápidamente del Sr. Malfoy se dirigió con las muchachas a una habitación en la cual discutirían los siguientes sucesos respecto a su visita.


End file.
